


Lace

by BansheeLydia



Category: Teen Wolf (TV)
Genre: Alternate Universe - College/University, Drabble, Established Relationship, F/F, Fluff, Mild Sexual Content, Panties
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-09-30
Updated: 2015-09-30
Packaged: 2018-04-24 03:57:12
Rating: Mature
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 494
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/4904680
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/BansheeLydia/pseuds/BansheeLydia
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>written for the teen wolf bingo.</p>
<p>Lydia sends her girlfriend a care package.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Lace

The package is pretty innocuous.

Its three weeks into her first semester at college. Erica’s still not feeling settled in, even though her roommate is really nice and she’s enjoying freshman orientation. She’s had several emails from Derek and her pack, and a postcard from Stiles, but this is the first bit of mail that smells like Lydia.

She misses her girlfriend. They’d spent the summer together and it had been perfect, but now being so far apart sucks even more. Most nights, Erica wishes Lydia was in bed with her, just snuggled close, hair tickling Erica’s face in the way she pretends to hate, just to hear Lydia huff. 

Braeden’s out when Erica gets back to their room. She kicks off her shoes and sits cross legged on her bed, opening the package. Its a little care box, with Lydia’s homemade cookies that Erica loves, a picture of the two of them to decorate her room with, some coffee packets and a pack of highlighters. But as soon as the lid is open, she catches a scent that has her digging right to the bottom off the box, removing a layer of tissue paper.

There are a pair of pink lacy panties at the bottom of the box. She knows they belong to Lydia; she’s seen them on her enough times. They’ve been worn. 

Heat curls in Erica’s gut as she picks up the note on top of the underwear, reading Lydia’s elegant handwriting.

_Just another week, sweetheart ;)_

A thrill goes through Erica at the reminder. Just one more week before they get to spend a weekend together. With the tease at Lydia’s plans for the weekend right in front of her, Erica knows it’s going to be the best weekend of her semester.

 

A week later, Erica’s waiting at the airport. She scents and hears Lydia before she sees her; the click of her heels and her sweet perfume. Then there’s a mane of red hair and a big, beaming smile and Erica moves forward before she can stop herself, catching Lydia in a hug.

“God, I missed you.”

Lydia smiles, pulling back to kiss her hard. Erica savors the taste of her cherry lipgloss, holding her close, hands on her hips. There are people around them having their own reunions, but she feels like they’re in their own little bubble, just them grinning at each other.

“I missed you too,” Lydia replies, tucking her face against Erica’s neck.

She dips her head slightly, lips brushing Lydia’s ear. “I have your underwear,” she whispers.

Lydia doesn’t blush or back down, just leans back with a smirk. “Good,” she replies, eyes lit up with mischief, “Because I’m not wearing any.”

And then she grabs her case in one hand and Erica’s hand in the other, dragging her out of the airport. Erica can only follow after her, mouth still open and mind blank from Lydia’s words. 

_Definitely_ the best weekend of the semester.

**Author's Note:**

> kirasmalydia.tumblr.com - come say hello? :)


End file.
